


"smoking drugs"

by hellfireschmellfire



Category: South Park
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Repression, Virginity, its not underage in the uk but they are under 18 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfireschmellfire/pseuds/hellfireschmellfire
Summary: “It’s only so long before they’re selling their bodies and buying smack!”- Sheila Broflovski, Season 2, Episode 7Kyle wants to get fucked up.  Kenny’s happy to oblige, but not for free.





	"smoking drugs"

**Author's Note:**

> they're sixteen, which is completely legal in the UK which is where i live. if ur in certain states i know the legal age is 18, but thats honestly retarded like whos gonna wait that long to get a blowie, lets be real.
> 
> i didn't have a plan at all for this, i just heard sheila say this quote and i was like "hey........... that could be gay" so here we are, i havent written a fanfic in over a year so pls be gentle
> 
> title is a reference to a DEH song that makes sense if u read this lol

With a reverberating bang, the front door to Kyle’s house slammed shut with vigor behind him. He could hear the shallow screams of his mother behind it, a high pitched wail of anger and whatever the fuck she always screamed about. With a roll of his eyes, Kyle set off, leaving only a trail of dust behind him as he walked away, his backpack slung over his shoulders casually.

As a kid, in a situation such as this, Kyle would have been on the verge of a panic attack. Even thinking of his mother in such a state due to his behaviour would set him on edge, and strike fear into his bones. And now, at sixteen, he was numb to it. Every hollow shout from his mother just incited a pure annoyance within him, and Kyle had finally reached his breaking point. Well, he’d reached his breaking point multiple times since he’d turned the tender age of fourteen, and spent half of his nights at Stan’s house. Or, well, he used to.

For the past few months, Stan was out with Wendy (Kyle’s mouth felt dry thinking of her name) all of the time. This left Kyle to wander the pitch black streets of South Park alone most nights, each colder than the other. It felt like a part of him was gone each time he realised Stan was done with him, his supposed best friend. Now, Kyle’s skinny legs felt weak, his spine chilled in the bitter weather, and his hat was drenched with melted snow.

Yeah, tonight was just getting worse and fucking worse.

For a moment, Kyle pondered what happened to him. Once a straight edged Jew with solid grades and an almost motherly nature to him, now wandering the streets after calling his mother a controlling bitch - a word he used to detest being used against her before he realised that everyone was right - and running away. He knew he’d be back there; he had nowhere else to go. He couldn’t move out on his own, and he had his little brother. But he could have relief, even if just for one night.

Maybe he was being over dramatic, though. Kenny lived in much worse conditions than Kyle was and he was doing just fine. Well… Kyle assumed. Their group drifted apart when high school started, and about that time, Kenny just stopped attending school. Some people said he died, some people said he moved, and others said he just became a drug dealer. The last one seemed the most likely to Kyle, Kenny had always said he wanted to try drugs.

Kyle couldn’t blame him, with the environment he grew up in, it was obvious Kenny would end up some kind of fucked up. He always asked the gang if they’d ever smoke weed, ever snort coke, ever shoot up heroin. Obviously, Kyle being the straight edge pussy he was, was outraged by even the thought of drugs at that age. They were portrayed by TV as something that could kill you instantly, like one whiff of a toke could just make you drop down into a coma. But then sometimes it was made out to be somewhat of a miracle; smoke this magic green shit and suddenly you’ll feel light and airy and all of your problems will disappear!

Kyle paused.

“Wonder if Kenny would let me crash.” He mumbled to himself, quietly, as to not seem like someone who needed to be sectioned for talking to himself in the middle of an empty street. His legs walked at a hurried pace and before his mind could catch up and stop him he’d crossed the track to Kenny’s run down house. (House? It looked more like a shack at that point. Like an abandoned opium den, which was half true.)

He definitely hesitated on the doorstep. The rational part of his mind screamed, told him to turn back and that after a whole year, there was no way that his old friend would accept him with open arms. What if his parents were home and shooed him from the property, what if Kenny was too high off his ass to even remember who Kyle was, what if--

“So are you gonna knock, or what?” Kyle let out an ungodly screech (a manly growl, in his own mind), and turned around hastily. A puff of smoke immediately greeted him when he twisted, filling his nostrils with a musky scent he’d only smelt before when walking down freaky alleyways that he had no reason to be down. It was like autumn; burnt leaves and thick air in the mornings. When the cloud cleared, he could see the shape of an orange parka in the soft sienna glow of the flickering streetlight.

He could barely make out Kenny’s features, just that there was bruising on his eye and a plaster across his nose as thought he’d just gotten back from the rhinoplasty place down the street. Even in the ominous darkness, he could still see his friend’s murky blue eyes glassed over and empty. He looked like a ghost, and Kyle couldn’t help but feel the sudden urge to turn and run, and yet… His irrational side kept him glued to the spot, as though it wanted something from the (slightly) older teen before him.

“I- uh… I kinda left home for the night and I-” Kyle stuttered nervously under Kenny’s piercing gaze, intoxicated from the addicting scent escaping Kenny’s drug of choice. Weed, probably. Definitely. Probably.

“So you thought to yourself ‘Hey, I fucked Kenny off for my boytoy daddy Stan this year, and now that he’s off with Wendy I’ll just waltz back into Kenny’s life and expect the fucking world from him despite offering nothing in return!’, am i right?” Kenny’s tone was pointed, accusing, and he never moved his gaze from Kyle once. The redhead felt guilt overwhelm him, however, as he opened his mouth to apologise, the blonde before him broke down into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my fucking God you should have seen your face, holy fuck!” Kenny’s rambunctious echoed through the air, and Kyle felt his face turn from a sick shade of green to a beet red. Now he was just confused and embaressed; was the blonde truly not mad about the way he’d been treated? Was he too high to care?

“Dude, of course you can crash,” Kenny said finally, after his fit was over. He wiped a non existent tear from his eye as he pushed past Kyle to open his front door, discarding the blunt along his way and not bothering to stomp it out on the porch. Kyle looked concerned at it for a moment before following Kenny reluctantly indoors, still on edge. “My parents aren’t actually home, they’re in holding right now and can I fuck afford bail. Karen’s at her friend’s house so…” The boy turned in his tracks, spreading out his arms in a welcoming notion. “Mi casa es su casa. That’s ‘it’s time to fucking party’ in German.”

Kyle held his tongue before his smart mouth could correct Kenny’s translation, and broke into a grin instead. The boy hadn’t changed at all, had he? Now in the light of the house, the ginger could see everything about the boy: His tattered old parka, his slightly greasy blonde hair poking through the hood, the gap in his teeth that he never could afford braces to fix, his long lanky frame, and the bandages across his knuckles that looked speckled with old blood.

Yeah. He hadn’t changed at all.

“I’m really sorry for barging in on you like this,” Kyle started, drifting along after Kenny and following his every step like a lost dog. “I know it’s been ages, I just… Where have you been, dude? You haven’t been at school for months, you stopped answering my texts!”

“I’ve been right here, man. School’s for people who are gonna succeed, so I dropped out. Had to stop using my phone for uh, you know. Reasons. I’ve got a few burners now, though. Didn’t mean to cut you off, just didn’t think anyone would notice if I were gone. Didn’t seem like anyone had until now.” Kenny said his whole speech blankly, rooting through his fridge while speaking before bringing out two cans of pabst blue ribbon, holding one out towards Kyle without really lifting his head to make eye contact.

Kyle tentatively took it, before smiling a little. “Does this mean that I’m white trash and I’m in trouble?” He joked lightly, looking at the can with not so fond memories attached, but that stuck with him nonetheless. He could see Kenny breathe out in relief that Kyle had seemingly left the previous conversation point, before smiling too.

“Nah dude, Jews can’t be white trash. You guys are from Africa so you’re basically black.”

“Israel is in Asia. Plus anyway, we both know I was born in Jersey.”

“Don’t remind me, I don't need to see you with slicked back hair and a tan ever again.” Kenny grinned cheekily, perfectly framing his tooth gap, before cracking his can open and gesturing for his friend to follow him to the moth bitten couch. Every year, a new patch of the couch magically vanished, and Kyle was pretty sure than in a few months, the whole thing would be gone.

“Hey, don’t lie. You thought it was hot.” Kyle shot back, delicately placing his ass on the sofa, meanwhile Kenny just launched himself onto it, causing a monumental creek to emit from it.

“Uh huh, definitely. Who wouldn’t want to fuck a mini Sheila. Please, call me a muff cabbage, daddy.” Both boys broke into laughter, definitely overreacting to the joke, but uncaring of that fact. They hadn’t seen one another in so long, and Kyle couldn’t help but question why. The two got on so well, better than him and that boring fuck Stan. All he ever talked about was his girlfriend, and his car, and his place as the quarterback, and all the parties he went to.

Thinking about it now, Stan was a dick.

Him and Kenny must have spoken for hours, about everything and everything. Kyle spoke about his overbearing mother, and the expectations from his father, and his rebellious little brother, and his falling grades and his failure to give a single fuck. Kenny spoke about his “business”, a way of getting money in, but alluded to what that business actually dealt in. Kyle had a pretty good idea, and definitely wanted to know more.

“So, you do the drugs now?” Kyle’s grammar made himself inwardly cringe, but on his third beer and being a ridiculous lightweight, he struggled to mend this outwardly. The bluntness of his question didn’t phase Kenny at all, even though it was clear he was no longer under the effect of “the drugs”, just a few cans.

“Why, you interested?” His question made Kyle splutter on his drink, choking on the liquid as he was asked the question his mind wasn’t prepared for. Was he interested? He assumed so. He’d came here for that original objective, right? He wanted to feel that freeness that people said came from drugs, and while he wasn’t prepared to shoot heroin up his dick just yet, he guessed a few puffs of a blunt wouldn’t hurt. Right?

“And if I am?” 

“Then I’d say that it ain’t for free, buddy.” Kenny replied easily, leaning back on the couch, head facing the ceiling but eyes looking to the side at Kyle, pinning him down, legs spread apart lazily. The ginger didn’t know what he’d expected. Kenny didn’t owe him shit after a year of nothingness, so he didn’t know why he was surprised at this revelation. He felt the emptiness of his pockets, weighed down only by his phone, which he was sure was being blown up by empty threats from his mother and father.

“I don’t have any money.”

“I didn’t say you had to pay.”

“But you said-”

Kenny sighed, taking another sip, before crushing the can in his palm and throwing it across the room without a care in the world. “I said you had to pay. I didn’t say with money.” 

Oh.

Oh. Fuck.

Kyle laughed awkwardly, but immediately shut up after seeing the serious look on Kenny’s face. “But- Oh. I’m not gay! And you’re not gay! I don't even know if I want drugs, you know, it's just - ha ha - a way to destress me. You can stop kidding around now, dude.” He stuttered, face fully red. Was Kenny gay? After his obsession with tits in school, Kyle couldn’t ever have even imagined Kenny with anyone but a fully figured blonde girl with a fat ass and humongous boobs. Let alone a scrawny ginger boy with daywalker skin-

And Kyle wasn’t even gay! Sure, he hadn’t found a girl attractive in his life, not even Bebe saying he had a nice ass had changed that, and just because he would give his left ball just to have one night with Leo DiCaprio, didn’t mean he was gay! And yes, he’d had a few wet dreams over Stan… And Craig… And that freaky time with Cartman that he didn’t like to think about ever.

Ok, he was a little bit gay, he guessed; this wasn’t his first time coming to this conclusion if he was being honest. But that didn’t mean he was about to fuck Kenny just to try some weed! He hadn’t even seen a dick, other than that one time he’d accidentally (purposefully) seen Stan’s dick when the other was getting changed after football practise, back in seventh grade. In the midst of his sexual “crisis”, he hadn’t noticed Kenny’s shift in position, nor the fact that the boy had moved scarily close to him.

Unable to comprehend the situation fast enough, Kyle had no choice but to accept Kenny’s lips pressing against his own. He could smell the mixture of the musk from before and the almost fruity alcohol on his breath, mixing with Kyle’s own in a concoction that to others would probably be sickly. Despite seconds going by, he still hadn’t pulled away, and Ken took that as a sign to continue. Kyle wasn’t about to stop him. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or maybe it was his (mildly) repressed sexuality, or the fact he hadn’t gotten off in months due to his parents lock on all 18+ content through the internet, but he was… Enjoying this.

He entwined his bony hands into Kenny’s already messy hair, pulling him in closer by the blond strands, deepening the kiss with little control over his actions. He felt dizzy, and passionate, and holy fuck he never wanted to stop this never ever ever ever ever--

“God, you’re just as sweet as I imagined.” Kenny moaned against his lips, before moving his entire body to straddle Kyle on the sofa, knees either side of the ginger’s legs. Kyle barely had a moment to take this information in, too busy drinking in everything of Kenny’s, hands gliding up his body, attempting to take the parka off without damaging it. When it was gone, the other was completely shirtless, complete with bruises darting up and down his body, patterning with a mashup of blues and purples and yellows. Kyle’s fingers traced each one, before ripping his lips from Kenny’s trailing little butterfly kisses down his chest, making sure to leave a warm smooch on each one, as though they’d heal right before his eyes.

“None of that fucking gay shit,” Kenny growled, sensually into Kyle’s ear, dragging him up by his hair. He roughly grabbed the redheads hands and forced them onto his ass, bringing them down with force. “Don’t treat me like a delicate little princess. You wanna do that, you can leave. Now, if you wanna choke me with your cock, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Kyle just nodded furiously at this, lips wet and eyes glazed over with passion, breathless and horny. He’d never had this before, though he’d imagined it. Well, he’d imagined exactly what Kenny despised. Imagined sweet kisses and soft touches and slow, passionate sex. It was clear what Kenny wanted was rough, and fast. And… Well, Kyle wasn’t exactly going to be picky. He also hadn’t imagined it with Kenny, but here he was.

And here he was going to stay.

At Kyle’s approval, Kenny grinned that devilish fucking grin, before sliding off of Kyle’s lap onto his knees. He wasted no time in getting started, dragging Kyle’s zipper down with his teeth, before laughing to himself at the fact that Kyle had chosen that day to go commando.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to see, alright?”

“You don’t see me complaining.” Kenny licked his lips, holding Kyle’s hardening cock in his hands expertly. Kyle knew he’d done this before. And if he didn’t know then, he’d know by the way Kenny lapped at the tip, swirling his tongue around playfully, mockingly. Kyle had never had a blowjob, and couldn’t hold back the soft sounds escaping him. As Kenny slowly swallowed Kyle’s cock down, no sign of a gag reflex in sight, Kyle’s sounds only began to grow in volume, and he was glad as Hell that no one was home.

Kenny rolled his eyes, despite the cock in his mouth, and maneuvered Kyle’s hands to his hair. Oh, that’s what he meant by choke him.

“Listen Kenny, I don’t know if-” Kyle started, but was cut off by Kenny completely deepthroating him quickly, causing him to instantly push Kenny’s head down without meaning to, while the other boy hummed in appreciation of this action. Kyle didn’t know how long it lasted, Kenny’s head bobbing up and down on his length, and him whimpering in pleasure. He was never going to be able to use his right hand ever again.

The blonde even sinfully looked up at him like a twisted sort of angel, cheeks hollowed, staring right at him with tears forming at the corners of his eyes, pupils dilated with pure lust. Kyle let out a louder moan at that, forcing Kenny down further, much to the boy’s joy. God, he was being such a slut. Here he was, sixteen, and letting his old friend swallow his fucking dick, moaning like a whore, becoming undone at the seams from a fucking blowjob.

His stomach knotted, and he said quickly, “Kenny, I think I’m gonna-” The other boy immediately removed his mouth, before resuming the job with his hand, despite not removing his face from near the other’s dick. Oh my god, he wasn’t actually going to--

“Fuck!” Kyle moaned finally, letting go and cumming the best he’d ever came in his entire life… All over his friend’s face. He could see the beads of cum drip down, over the boy’s lips, and he couldn’t do anything but stare as Kenny let his tongue lick it all up. His friend had just let him give him a facial. A facial. He licked the fucking cum off of his face, holy fucking shit-

“You taste like kosher.” Kenny joked, but didn’t make a single face of displeasure throughout. Kyle felt loose; he was lightheaded after his release of ecstasy, and was basking in the afterglow of possibly the world’s best blowjob off of the sexiest fucking guy in the universe.  
He couldn’t even respond to Kenny’s remark. He couldn’t do much at that point.

“So…” He opened his eyes to see Kenny looking expectantly up at him, still on his knees. “You gonna repay the favour or what?”

Indeed he fucking was.

The next morning, Kyle waltzed back to his house smelling like sex, weed, booze and a certain blond, his pocket heavy with pot. As he walked in, he could hear his mother scream after him, but he just smiled and walked up to his room without a single fuck to give. And if he had a burner phone with him, with only one contact labelled “Daddy” with several eggplant emojis, his parents would never know. Cause this was his. His freedom.


End file.
